Time well spent
by mabelreid
Summary: JJ and Reid play a game on a lazy Sunday morning. Who will win and what does the loser owe the winner. One shot sequel to Wasted Days.


A/N warnings for mild language and sexual content nothing too graphic I own nothing of CM

"I'm not sure if I believe your story about a lucky streak," JJ said pulling her tee shirt over her head and letting it fall to the floor next to her chair.

"Are you implying that I'm cheating?" Spencer said trying to sound offended and not succeeding at all.

"I'm not implying it! I'm saying it out right, you've won three hands so far and I've lost shoes, socks, and now my shirt and you're still fully clothed. Besides you grew up in Las Vegas what am I supposed to think." JJ was adorably irritated and Spencer was enjoying the white lace push up bra she wore.

"Babe by the time I was old enough to gamble I was here, I've never set foot in a casino."

"So you say Spencer, but you still know how to do that thing with cards right?"

"What thing with cards?" he knew what she meant but wanted her to say it, she was stalling and he didn't mind, prolonging the agony was very fun.

"You know what I mean, counting cards is what it's called, I think." she was stalling the payoff on the bet was big and she wanted him to be the one to pay up, for her enjoyment of course.

"I'm not counting cards JJ I wouldn't do that to you," he said.

"Oh yes you would, to win and avoid paying off on our bet you would do anything Dr Reid so deal the cards already."

"Okay, but I stick to my story it's just a lucky streak," he said throwing cards down.

JJ picked up her cards another lousy hand. She had thought this would be a great distraction on a Sunday morning after a brutal case, but now she thought she had badly miscalculated and she was going to lose big time.

"So how many?" Spencer voice brought her thoughts back to the game.

"Three" she said casually trying to maintain a poker face.

Spencer's eyebrows went up but he said nothing. "One card for the dealer." he said.

When he called after several minutes, she had two pair and he had a full house.

"Damn it Spencer" her eyes flashed angrily.

"I'm sorry honey I-"

"Don't you honey me Spencer Reid you-" she broke off suddenly and got up to go into the kitchen. She poured her self a second cup of coffee and while she added creamer and sugar she formulated a plan in her head.

"I'm sorry JJ if you like we can do something else this morning" he realized he had pushed to far with his plan to win their bet.

"No I am being a whinny bitch I'll see it through. I apologize for thinking you would cheat babe so I'll just take this bra off and we'll continue."

JJ reached up and slowly pushed one strap down with one finger. She looked coyly and Spencer and pushed the other strap down so that the top of the cups fell a little almost exposing the nipples. She reached around and opened the back of the bra letting it fall to the floor. She walked calmly over to her chair and sat down, stretching her arms over her head with a yawn pulling her breasts up to a pert angle. And nearly laughed out loud at the look on Spencer's face.

After that he lost three hands in a row and had lost shoes, socks and his tee shirt. Now she was the one battling not to be distracted by the exposed flesh in front of her. Spencer was skinny but his abs were well defined and she liked the look of him across the table.

He was elated when she lost the next hand and she thought it was time for more distraction. She stood up slowly and opened the top button of her jeans, sliding the zipper down slowly with a smile for Spencer as she pulled them down over the red lace briefs she wore, which she had deliberately put on just for this game just in case she needed a distraction. She knew him well enough to know that he wanted to forget the game and ravage her so she said.

"Don't even think about it mister we are going to finish this if the frustration kills you."

She giggled when he swore under his breath and began to deal the cards. From then on it was a lost cause for him. Two hands later he was sitting very uncomfortably and very naked while JJ redressed and went to get what he needed to pay off the bet.

She came back into the room with several items. One was a Billy Idol CD which she put in the player while Spencer put on the other items. She selected "Flesh for fantasy" and turned to him as the music started and laughed out loud she couldn't help herself. He wore a set of her sexy black lingerie. The bet had been that whoever lost had to wear the lingerie and do a strip tease for the other. She was sorry his feet were to large for her black stilletos that would have completed the ensamble nicely.

"Come on baby take it off" she cried.

He was a good sport; although he blushed crimson the entire time he got into it and JJ was laughing and clapping. She sang along to the lyrics as she got up and began to discard her own clothes once more. When the song was over and they were both naked he grabbed her and pushed her down on the couch.

Later on he said. "You don't really think your blatant use of your considerable charms had anything to do with me losing do you?"

"I think it did I had to hedge my bets just like you were Dr Reid, I've been to Las Vegas several times and I know when someone's counting cards I've seen them get thrown out of the casino, so I had to make you pay."

"Well I don't guess we'll be playing strip poker again." he said.

"No but if you'll come with me, I'll show you how to play strip Monopoly you'll love it she said laughing at the look of horror on his face.

A/N Some OOC but it worked for the story Please review.


End file.
